Dark Alleyways
by hiei1317
Summary: Venom is contemplating things in a dark alleyway, waiting for the right moment. For better summary see Author's note. R for Rape and Language.


A/n: I'm in a truly pissed off mood and decided to write this. People who read and like my normal stuff may not like this: just as a warning. If you haven't read my other stuff, or truly don't care, then fine, read this, but you've been warned.

This is a terribly dark fic, about Venom and the tortured soul within. Takes place on a random night out on the streets. Hope you like! One shot!

Warnings: Rape, language!!! And disturbing topics discussed….

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I only own the girl on the streets, nothing else! Though Venom would be nice.

He runs through the city. It's raining, but he doesn't care, he stopped caring long ago. He is Venom. At one time he was Eddie Brock, but that all changed, and now he's Venom, now he's a killer. 

Running through the rain, he finally reaches his destination, a dark alleyway.

He slinks back, anticipating exactly what is to happen next.

_She will come out of the building. Then she will cross the street, passing right in front of us. Then she will be ours!_

He had gone through this plan plenty of times. He knew what to do in every possible instance. If she screams, if she fights, everything that could possibly happen had been calculated, there was no question, he would take her.

Day in and day out Venom sat patiently. The only time he would relinquish his power was when he needed something. Then he would simply hide, allowing Eddie to show again, until the task was complete.

Many would think that Eddie would hate this, but they would be very wrong. Eddie loved it. He would allow the symbiote to cover him, feeling the power enter him, and then feeling him change. He knew that he had very little say once they changed, and the point that Venom killed destroyed his soul, but nothing compared to the power.

"There she is," he hisses aloud, excitement coursing through his veins, his tongue lashing out and swirling in the air.

He watched as she left her work, her hair that he usually considered marvelous matted to her shoulders by the sudden downpour. He watched her as she crossed the street, getting ever closer to him.

His arm twitched and he tore his gaze away, only for a moment, as a heat started to burn between his legs. He thought she was beautiful.

She was just in front of the alleyway, and he knew that it was his only chance. He lunged out, grabbing her by the arm and covering her mouth, the bulk of his body staying in the shadows.

She starts to struggle, and he pulls her against his body, forcing her to settle down.

When he reaches the back of the alleyway he lets go of her, and she falls to the ground.

"What the fuck is your problem, you bastard!" she growls.

"What is our problem? Our problem is the world," Venom spits.

"Th-There's more than one of you," her voice hints panic.

"Just us," he steps out of the shadowed corner into the slight light that's coming from the street.

She almost screams, but he forces his hand in front of her mouth, and hisses.

"You must be quieter! Someone might hear. We wouldn't want that now would we?" his voice is more dominant than she feels comfortable to hear.

His hand leaves her mouth and she turns back to him, "Why not? What would you do?"

"We have ways of making people pay," his grin shows rows of razor sharp fangs.

She gasps and steps back, "Wh-What do you want with me?"

He steps forward and puts his hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair. "Why, we want you!"

He backs her into the wall and she struggles to escape, to get further from him, further into the wall, as if she would melt into it any second now. The burning between his legs grows as he presses himself against her.

"Why me?" her voice is barely above a whisper because of fear.

"Because," he answers, tilting his head to examine her better.

"Because what?" she forces.

"Because it had to be someone," he growls.

She looks at him and for the first time looks at his glowing white eyes, and looks into his soul with them. Or at least she could have sworn it was his soul, but maybe it was something else. What she saw was torture, what she saw was pain.

He backed off slightly when she relaxed, and she stands up straight now, looking at him, studying him, like he had done to her seconds before.

He turns away and she tries to run, but he grabs her wrist, "Don't even think about it!"

"Please," she pleads.

"Please," he mocks.

"This isn't fair. You don't even know who I am!" she yells, and he spins on her.

"Fair? _Fair!_ You think life is fair?" he screams at her. "There is nothing fair about this world. When the one that we loved died, what was fair? When we were beaten down, what was fair? When I sit alone at night, and have to service my own self, just so I don't go crazy, I see nothing fair," his voice shows sadness, and Eddie, deep within, starts to cry, and so does the woman.

"I didn't know," she whispers.

"What?" his voice still has hysteria in it.

"_I didn't know!_" she yells at him, and he steps back a single pace.

There's a silence and he moves in on her again, with less fight from her.

He runs his finger through her hair, a single claw tearing some hair out, causing her to scream slightly in pain and the tears start to fall harder.

_This is all that we can do now. Cause pain!_ The thoughts run through his head, causing _him_ pain.

"Please, stop," she cries, and Venom advances, moving in on her, the heat rising again.

"Never. We can never stop," he reaches for her shirt, and she automatically lifts her arms up, protecting herself.

This doesn't stop him though. He simply grabs her arms in one hand and rips her shirt with the other. Then he does the same with her pants.

She stands there, naked, as the one named Venom starts to change. He changes into a man, Eddie, standing there naked as well.

"I'm sorry," with this he takes her, taking pleasure in what he felt he needed, and now has.

After he is finished he changes back, allowing Venom to show again.

Venom takes one look at the unconscious woman and then turns, heading back to his own "home". Or at least, his place that he stays.

He realizes something as well:

He took _her_ because he had lost another.

He took _her_ because he needed to feel the touch.

He took _her_ because Eddie was never in control.

He took _her _because he was never truly alone.

a/n: well... like i said, pissed off mood. Please review anyways! I'll even take flames, if it means knowing what you think!!! (and I don't usually say things like that).


End file.
